


Tell me we'll never get used to it.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Irish Chav Graves, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Quick and Dirty, ass fucking, credence is also still a stripper yes, dommy Credence, hot dogging, idk its a kink apparently, romantic and sexy, without penetration?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Graves may not understand all these wild things his boyfriend wants to do, but if it involves Credence getting naked in, on, around him, he's interested, regardless.[the further adventures of Irish Maybe Mobster Graves and his Stripper boyfriend Credence]





	Tell me we'll never get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all this, and love too, will ruin us.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979689) by Anonymous. 

> this is super extremely short because a. i was gonna skip it and b. i legit hate writing dirty talk so i really lean into the bad ness and cute fun of it, ie colin farrell's bad yet endearingly sweet dirty talk in the s*x tape.
> 
> anyhoo... enjoy!!!!  
i promise tomorrow is more fun heheh

“So what is it anyway?” Percy is asking him, already undoing his jacket, lowering the zip of his tracksuit pants. 

Credence bites his bottom lip, stretching lazily on the bed, naked except for the delicate gold necklace he was given for their anniversary, with a solitary green emerald dangling from it. 

“It’s like dry humping, but we’re both naked. You fuck my ass with your dick. But you don’t put it in.” Percy is frowning.

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that and not come?” Credence rolls over onto his knees, pushing upwards in a downward dog. “Well, that is kind of the point.” He says, on the tail end of a yawn. Playing at being bored with sex ed is Credence’s favorite thing to do because it riles Percy up, ten times out of ten. Sometimes he just wants to be roughly had.

“You’re going to kill me baby. You know that?” Credence just smiles innocently. “Don’t use lube. Just spit on me.”

Percy exhales a low whistle, finally down to his socks, climbing onto the bed to smack him soundly on the ass. 

Credence jumps and swallows back a squeal, playing it coy with a sigh. “You’re really in for it now.” Percy says, more of a growl than anything else. “Oh please Daddy, don’t hurt me.” He moans, but Percy catches his smirk, and then slaps his ass again. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Credence shakes with silent laughter. 

Their dirty talk is so  _ bad _ , but that’s why he loves Percy, partly. He’s not all bluster and bloat, he’s extremely sexy in his dorkiness. Plus, his fingers are magic. By the time Credence feels Percy hovering behind him, rutting his drooling cock against his ass, he lowers himself onto the pillow tucked under his hips, and wiggles around to ensure he can grind into it properly while the man fucks him. Or rather,  _ doesn’t _ fuck him. 

Percy makes a big show of spitting right into Credence’s cleft, wet and nasty about it, before both hands frame his ass, and he can feel the man’s cock pressing between the cheeks, right there, just inches above where he really wants it. 

He moans loudly, calling Percy what he likes, feeling the way the man’s hands tremble on his flesh. 

Percy’s getting riled up plenty, and Credence is quite content to drive him wild without having to touch him at all. 

He’s merely a tool for the man’s pleasure. Percy rocks into him, again and again, fucking his ass with an unsteady rhythm, until Credence feels the man’s blunt nails digging into his skin, and he stops moving, just shuddering atop him, while warm spurts of come paint over his lower back, drooling on his skin. “God sakes, baby, that’s too good.” Percy says.

Credence smirks. “Good for you? Maybe we should do that from now on, instead of the wax, hmm?” 

Percy hisses out a breath, pushing his thighs apart, and ducking down to bite a kiss onto Credence’s ass. He squeals now.

“No, you’re not gonna rob me of that. No chance. Hold still now kitten.” Percy licks into his hole, swirling his tongue around the twitching rim, mostly to get him back, to push him closer and closer to the edge, before nosing higher, cleaning up the mess he’s made on Credence’s body. He hums into the mattress, reaching down between his legs to grab at his cock, he’s throbbing, aching with the need to come, but he can’t, not yet. Percy finishes up and looms over his back, kissing the side of his neck, breathing against his ear. “What’s next sweetheart?” Credence smirks into the side of his wrist. “Just you wait daddy, I know you’ll like it.” Percy rolls onto his back, giving him room to get up, and then promptly settle in the valley of the man’s burly muscled thighs, soft with brown hair specked with silver here and there. “Yeah?” Percy asks, looking up at him with eyes still glassy from his orgasm. Credence licks his lips, grinning. “Oh yeah.” 

He’s not about to use spit alone to open the man up, but he teases Percy by sucking on two fingers first, instead of going right for the little jar of lube, not to give the game away. Credence nestles in close, then lowers his head over Percy’s softening cock, taking it onto his tongue, sucking equally hard, while rubbing his spit wet fingers onto the man’s hole. “Oh shit baby, you’re gonna fuck me?” He needs to work harder at sounding disappointed that Credence isn’t about to ride his dick. He gargles the words “Of course daddy,” around Percy’s dick, before pulling off with a loud wet smack. “Yes.”

Credence moves on to give the man’s balls a decent amount of attention, while scissoring three fingers into Percy’s ass, working to rub tortuously at his prostate, until he can see the man getting hard again. Perfect. He sits up and nudges Percy’s legs up and wider open, while jerking more lube over his cock, then tapping the head of it on the man’s ass.

“Ready for me?” Credence asks in a breathy tone, and Percy nods. “Born for it, kitten.” 

The slow agonizing press in always gets him, makes him think he’s going to come in five seconds like he did the first time they did this, when Credence demanded a ride on the bear carousel, as he put it so eloquently. Percy’s third visit to the club ended up with him on his knees, gagging on one of Credence’s sequined stockings, the other around his neck like a leash. 

Credence tries not to get lost in the fantastic memory or he really will blow his load too quickly. 

He thrusts all the way in, feeling Percy adjusting and tightening around him, both of his meaty paws settling on Credence’s waist, urging him deeper. “Go on baby, fuck me, that’s a good boy.” He throws his head back and moans, giving Percy all he’s got, intent on getting him off again first. He has to cheat, just a little, putting a hand to Percy’s dick, jerking him off with sloppy strokes as Credence grits his teeth to keep from coming too early. “Come on daddy, do it.”

He pants out, as Percy lets go of his waist to help, one hand over his, moving together on his cock. Credence finally lets go, and just focuses on himself, the second he hears and feels Percy toppling over the edge, groaning low and long something that sounds like his name, slightly chopped up between a few fucks and other blasphemy. 

He closes his eyes and smiles, shortly before collapsing onto Percy’s chest, shivering through his climax, nails digging into the man’s shoulders, face buried in the side of his neck. “Oh my god, that’s the best way to end a Sunday, kitten.” Percy tells him, voice a rumble, this close to the man’s throat. Credence tilts his head up, not wanting to pull out yet.

“Yeah? Why don’t we make it a habit?” Percy’s fingers pet through his sweat damp hair. “You wanna move in?”

Credence smirks, sitting up enough to gaze at the man. “Might as well, I have enough shit here already.” Percy grins. 

“I thought you’d say no, that’s why I haven’t asked before.” Credence kisses him soundly, finally relenting by pulling out. 

“I appreciate you being patient with me, Daddy-o. It’s kind of why I love you.” 

Percy’s hand curves around the back of his head to grasp at his neck. “Just kind of?” He asks with a grumble. 

Credence wiggles over him, and sees the way his eyes darken. “Well, that and your massive dick.” 

Percy laughs, and rolls them over so he’s on top, straddling Credence. “Finally, you admit it.” He shrugs.

“I cannot tell a lie. It’s a perk.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> day 20:<strike>Urophagia |</strike>** Hot-Dogging **|<strike> Emeto </strike>|** [bad] Dirty talk **


End file.
